The invention relates generally to splicing tools for thermally joining the butt ends of plastic conveyor belts and, more particularly, to splicing tools that have position-adjustable clamps for firmly holding conveyor belts having longitudinal walls in place during splicing.
Splicing presses are used to weld the butt ends of two thermoplastic conveyor belt sections together. Conventional presses include a pair of clamps, each of which holds one of the two belt sections. The clamps, which extend across the entire width of the belt sections, firmly hold the sections with the butt ends facing each other across a gap. A heating wand is moved into the gap, and the two clamps close until the butt ends of the belt sections contact opposite sides of the heating wand. As soon as the butt ends are softened or melted sufficiently by the wand's heat, the clamps are retracted so that the wand may be removed. Then the clamps are moved toward each other until the softened or melted butt ends meet. The clamps hold the butt ends together as the joint at their interface cools.
Although splicing presses as described work well with belts that have a flat outer surface, they do not work well with belts having vertical walls, such as corrugated sidewalls, that extend along the length of the belt.